


slipping in the back door

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Smut Week 2019 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Established Relationship, F/M, OQ Smut Week, Orgasm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He's not sure he's going to like this, but he's made a promise to Regina to give it a try.  After all, she's been willing to try so many new things with him that it feels only fair that he try being on the receiving end of something new.





	slipping in the back door

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 July 2019  
> Word Count: 1403  
> Written for: OQ Smut Week 2019  
> Prompt: One of them taking control.  
> Summary: He's not sure he's going to like this, but he's made a promise to Regina to give it a try. After all, she's been willing to try so many new things with him that it feels only fair that he try being on the receiving end of something new.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place nebulously in S5.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So I'd initially wanted to do something fun with Robin and Regina fucking in a pool or hot tub, but then I realized that a lot of my smut tends to be things happening to Regina more than to Robin, so decided to change that up here. Hence introducing to Robin being on the receiving end of anal for the first time. And yes, I DID use this same prompt two days in a row. It's a good one!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not even betaed because of how late I finished this, but if you see something I missed, lemme know?

This is new. 

Different. 

He's not sure he's going to like this, but he's made a promise to Regina to give it a try. After all, she's been willing to try so many new things with him that it feels only fair that he try being on the receiving end of something new.

And really, this isn't _really_ new to him, not exactly. He knows other men who do it, and he's done it before with men and women, but he's never had it done to him.

"Robin?" 

Her soft voice pulls him from his thoughts to offer her a small smile. He can see it in those dark, expressive eyes of hers, that tiny bit of fear that always lurks in the shadows. He wants nothing more than to make it disappear for good, and he works every single day to make her feel more and more confident in herself and the love that surrounds her.

"If you're still uncertain…"

Robin smiles and shakes his head. "I'll admit to a small bit of nerves, but I'm still game to give this a proper try."

Regina's smile is bright and unfettered, and he knows to the depths of his soul that he would do _anything_ , no matter what it takes, to receive that elusively effervescent smile. She is so beautiful to him, inside and out, and he will never tire of making her happy.

"If you change your mind, you just have to say so, Robin, and we'll stop immediately."

Without thought, Robin leans in to press a kiss to her lips, grateful for this woman's presence in his life, then rests his forehead against hers. "I don't think it'll come to that, but I appreciate you saying it."

"Why wouldn't I? You introduced me to so many new forms of pleasure, or ways to overcome past issues, and I am thrilled to be able to do the same for you." 

She shifts to brush her nose against his, both of them relaxing further for another moment or two. And then he knows the time is right to begin the experimentation. He kisses her again and steps back to finish stripping off his clothes.

"How shall we do this, love?"

"Since I'll just be using my fingers and perhaps a small plug, if you're up to it, we can just have you on your back. If you think it'll be more comfortable, we can put a pillow under your ass to adjust the angle a bit."

"Like when we first tried it with you?"

Regina nods and points to the bed. "Exactly like that. I've got a bath sheet out for you already and I have lube, a plug, a vibrator, dental dams, gloves, and condoms."

"Wait. What do we need condoms for?"

"Magic can take care of a lot of things, but it's always best to play it safe. So if you want to keep these particular toys for yourself, we don't need the condoms. We'll just clean them thoroughly and set them aside just for you. But if you're not sure and would rather share them, we'll use the condoms on them."

Robin cups her cheek, startled and warmed by the obvious care she's utilized in planning this for him. "You are wonderful, love. I hope you know that."

Her blush is both predictable and adorably gorgeous. "I want this to be safe and enjoyable for you, thief of my heart. When you're ready, lie down on the bed and we'll get started with a little blowjob. How's that sound?"

Instead of answering her, Robin quickly moves to settle on the bed, grateful when Regina uses magic to put a small pillow under his ass. A flick of her wrist has Regina just as naked as he is, and he can feel his cock stir at the sight of her. The words are past his lips before he realizes he's said them. "Stunning in every way."

She smirks, cheeks darkening a bit, and shakes her head. "Smooth bastard," she mutters, climbing up onto the bed to kneel between his legs. She leans up to press a couple of teasing kisses to his lips, then sucks and nips her way down his body to envelop the head of his cock between her lips. One hand grips the shaft, stroking the length of him in firm, steady movements, something she knows he likes.

It takes no time at all for Robin to feel the first stirrings of his impending orgasm, and his eyes flutter shut. His soulmate knows _exactly_ what he needs to be begging her for release. Clearly she wasn't kidding when she said she wanted this to be enjoyable for him. His thigh muscles twitch as pleasure courses through him. He doesn't notice when her hands are no longer on his cock, her tongue teasing under his foreskin commanding his full attention.

And then he feels something cool and slick tracing down from under his balls across his perineum to circle his anus. It takes a few seconds to realize it's her latex-clad finger. She adds more lube and begins to press gently for entrance. It feels… It feels bloody fascinating. Her tongue still teases his cock between murmurings of _Just relax_ and _Let yourself enjoy this_. He has no idea how long she's at this before he feels a slight pressure, followed by the sensation of the tip of her finger breaching. She stops then, letting him get accustomed to the new feelings.

"God, love, that's…"

"Still okay, Robin?"

"Yes. Please continue?"

"All right," she says and chuckles softly, moving her finger slightly back and forth to test his reactions. 

He groans softly and shifts to bend his knees up and spread his legs a bit further for her. She continues the tiny movements, gradually slipping more and more of her finger in until it's fully inserted. Robin can feel his cock growing harder, and the need for more startles him. "Don't stop, love."

She begins to fuck him slowly with that one finger, and he can feel it when she applies more lube, the cool sensation actually enticing him to want more. Her lips return to sucking at the head of his cock, working in tandem with her finger. When she begins to work in a second finger, he swears his entire body feels like floating. By the time both fingers move easily as if they've done this a million times before, he can feel his need to come ramping up again. 

It's not until her fingers brush against something in his ass that all of his nerves light up with a startled buck of his hips. "Fuck, love, whatever you just did, do it again." Regina chuckles, the sensation vibrating against his cock, and she does it again. His balls start to tighten, but he doesn't want her to stop. "That's fucking fantastic!" And then it hits him. He feels like she always does when he teases her g-spot. Is this…

She stops sucking his cock and presses a gentle kiss to the tip. "Are you good with just my fingers still, Robin, or do you need something else?"

"J-Just keep touching what you're touching, please? You have no idea how good this feels."

She laughs. "Oh, I think I do." And then her fingers press a little harder against that spot and he shudders with a wanton groan. "Guess that means I found your prostate, hmm?" He nods eagerly, clenching his sphincter around her fingers when she does it again. "I think you've had a good first encounter so far. How about we let you come now?"

Before he can answer her, her lips wrap around the head of his cock again, sucking hard and firm as her fingers continue to thrust and hit his prostate repeatedly. Time loses all sense of meaning as his entire awareness spirals down to the sensations she's pulling from his ass and his cock. In the space between one ragged breath and the next, he feels everything in his body go taut and white hot, and then he comes harder than he has in as long as he can remember. Everything feels on fire in the best of ways and he never wants it to stop.

When he's able to control his body enough to talk, he'll extract a promise that they'll do this and more again as soon as possible.


End file.
